Many applications require determining the orientation of a surface or plane. The well known manual gravity bubble level is one device to accomplish this task.
One specific application where the orientation of a surface is critical is automatic drilling and riveting of panels on an aircraft. Ideally, the rivet hole should be drilled normal to the surface being riveted for greatest effectiveness. However, the surface is often continuously curved in multiple directions, particularly when forming part of the wing structure.
The compound curvature of the skin structure makes it difficult to use a traditional manual level. Further, the market place demands significant automation in the process to reduce cost. Therefore, a need exists for a device to more effectively and efficiently determine the level of a surface to be riveted.